De decisiones y oportunidades
by LilyMalfoy-Hansy
Summary: Draco regresa a Inglaterra después de cinco años, y quiere recuperar lo que más quiere. Podrá tomar las decisiones correctas, y lo más importante, podrá tener una segunda oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

* * *

No podía creer que lo volvería a ver después de cinco años. _Cinco largos y dolorosos años._

Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa con cierta dificultad ya que sus manos sudaban. Merlín se sentía como un tonto adolescente que va a su primera cita. Pero así es como él lo hacía sentir, como un tonto y enamorado adolescente, como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez, como el día que le declaro sus sentimientos.

Termino de abrocharse la camisa y a agarro el saco de la cama, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Había escogido un traje de color gris que combinaba con sus ojos, y una camisa negra.

Iba muy sencillo para su gusto, pero no tenía ganas de arreglarse tanto, había aprendido que de nada servía la apariencia que daba ya que para todos siempre seria el hijo de un Mortifago. Así que para que molestarse en arreglarse para una gente que si fuera por ellas ya le habría lanzado un Avada.

El pelo lo llevaba al natural, desde que mantuvo una relación con el no usaba goma en el cabello, y lo llevaba un poco alborotado como a _él_ le gustaba.

Aprobando su vestimenta y su peinado agarro la varita de la mesa de noche y bajo las escaleras hasta la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y los hecho en ella.

-Ministerio de Magia - dijo.

Se metió dentro de la llamarada con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Que les pareció? Uno o dos tomatazos? Este es mi primer Drarry así que no sean tan crueles.

Espero que les haya picado la curiosidad y me dejen un pequeño review xD

Gracias por leer y voy a ver cuando subo el primer capitulo.

P.D: Voy a traducir una historia y quería ver si alguien me podía ayudar como Beta, o conocen a alguien que me pueda ayudar. Gracias.


	2. Capítulo 1

Lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón, había sido un completo tonto al arruinarlo todo y dejar que él se fuera de sus brazos. Ahora su pecho ardía en celos al verlo tan radiante y relajado al lado de otro hombre, y todo por su culpa.

- Si las miradas mataran de ese pobre chico solo quedarían cenizas.

- Cállate Blaise- respondió el rubio entre dientes.

Necesitaba otra copa, necesitaba más alcohol en sus venas para relajarse y no hechizar al niñato ese.

Porque eso es lo era, un niño. Apostaría la mitad de su fortuna a que ni siquiera le ha empezado a salir la barba.

Ese pensamiento le hizo reír, ya que ese _pequeño_ no era competencia para un Malfoy.

- De acuerdo Draco me estas asustando, que una persona se ría sola no es muy normal - se burló el moreno.

- Solo me acordaba de cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts y andabas como tonto detrás de la comadreja pobretona de Weasley.

- Por lo menos yo todavía tengo una relación estable con él.

Está bien, eso sí dolió, no solo en su orgullo sino también en su corazón.

Blaise sabía que se había sobrepasado, ese era un tema sensible para el rubio, pero él no permitía que nadie se metiera con su pareja, por muy amigos que sean.

- Lo siento, está bien, sé que no fue un buen comentario, pero no voy a tolerar que sigas refiriéndote a el de esa manera, Draco.

...

- ... Y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba bailando en el techo.- comento con una estruendosa risa el más joven.

El silencio del moreno fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el joven.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señor Potter? - preguntó preocupado.

Él sabía que a Harry no le gustaban esa clase de eventos, pero siempre ponía una sonrisa en su cara, y fingía que la pasaba bien. Nunca lo vio tan distraído, como tampoco había visto sus ojos tan apagados.

- Claro Matt, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Es que, ha estado muy distraído - respondió el más joven.

- Solo estaba pensando en la reunión de mañana eso es todo.- le contestó con una sonrisa el moreno.

- Me atrevo a decir Señor, que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo trabajando para usted, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que una simple reunión con el ministro no lo tendría en este estado.

Harry siempre supo que no era un buen mentiroso, y que a cualquier persona que pase mucho tiempo con él, como Matt, le sería muy fácil saber cuándo mentía.

- Yo... solo... - Suspiro Harry- no me siento muy cómodo, hay algunas personas presentes que hacen sofocante el ambiente.

- ¿Puedo saber quiénes?

- Es algo muy personal - _y muy doloroso_ pensó Harry.

- Yo... entiendo señor, lo siento - se disculpó apenado el pelirrojo.

- No hay problema - Harry no deseaba que se sintiera mal, sabía que el chico se estaba sintiendo culpable por hacerle decir ciertas cosas que, se notaba claramente le hacían sentir mal- No te preocupes Matt, en serio, si me disculpas voy por algo de beber, ¿ Quieres algo?

El chico solo negó con la cabeza todavía apenado por -según el- su atrevimiento, no quería que se sintiera mal, es solo que a veces era demasiado curioso.

Harry se levantó directo hacia la mesa de bebidas y bocadillos, le pareció extraño que por primera ves hubiera Cervezas de Mantequilla, no es que se quejara ya que prefería mil veces una cerveza -ya sea muggle o mágica- que esas bebidas caras, que en su humilde opinión no eran nada de otro mundo, no tenían un buen sabor.

Agarro una botella y le dio un trago, lo único que quería era irse a casa, dormir y al despertar mañana pensar que esta noche solo fue una pesadilla, que Draco no había vuelto, y tener que guardar otra vez todos los recuerdos en lo mas profundo de su mente, todos esos momentos que compartieron, y en especial el ultimo día que pasaron juntos.

- Parece que la estás pasando de maravilla.

Esa voz, esa voz que no había escuchado desde hace cinco _largos_ años, que hacía que su cuerpo temblara y sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina, a pesar de los años seguía causando el mismo efecto en él.

Harry dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el que fue - y a pesar del daño que le causo- y será el amor de su vida.

* * *

Lamento mucho la espera, es que estuve muy atareada y no me daba tiempo para seguir escribiendo.

En realidad el capitulo no iba a terminar aquí, pero creo que lo voy a continuar en el siguiente capítulo.

Y por último pero no menos importante. **Gracias Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix** por ser mi beta, a omy-loly y Monn22 por comentar.


End file.
